Little Naruto
by Blu Rose
Summary: [One shot NaruHina] As a birthday present, Naruto gave Hinata a plushie of himself. But there's something odd about it... R&R!


**Blu: I just wanted to write a NaruHina fic. Technically, this was going to be a NaruSaku fic, but I liked this idea even more.**

Timeline: AU Naruto part 2-ish

Pairing: NaruHina

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Hinata, or plushies. Well, I own a few plushies, but I don't make them._

**X-X-X**

**Little Naruto-kun**

"Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully as he held out a badly wrapped, box wrapped in yellow and blue paper with an orange ribbon on top.

The indigo-haired girl blushed uncontrollably. It had been a few months since her admitting her affection for the blonde. They were on a mission, and Hinata had taken a near fatal injury. Thinking that she would die, she told Naruto that she loved him deeply, and that she had been too shy to tell him about it.

Of course, she didn't_ die_, as she was still standing right there. Hinata was embarrassed at the fact and wished she _had_ died. She thought that Naruto wouldn't love her and that he cared only for Sakura. But, while Naruto was visiting her in the hospital, he came out and said he liked her, too. Since then, they were going out ever since--though Hinata still wasn't used to it.

"O...oh! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, taking the present from her blonde beau.

"Just don't open it until you get home, okay?" He told her as he grinned with his eyes closed. When he saw her puzzled look, he added, "It's a surprise. And I don't want other people to come and try to steal it."

The Hyuuga heiress blinked. Steal it? Had Naruto bought her something expensive? A necklace or a bracelet? Maybe a ring? An _engagement_ ring? Her face became a bright red color at that thought. _'Where did **that** come from? Naruto-kun wouldn't be thinking about marriage so soon...would he?'_

"Uh, Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Whenever she got like this, she usually fainted afterwards.

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, the only red on her face was the tint on her cheeks.

"Oh. Okay." He gave a grin. "Now then, time for your birthday dinner! To Ichiraku's!" He grabbed her hand and walked away with his blushing girlfriend in tow.

**X-X-X**

Later that night, when Hinata returned to the Hyuuga Estate, she crept off to her room and sat down on the floor. She started to unwrap the present and found a note stuck to the top of the box.

"_'To my Hinata-chan,'_" She read with a red tint on her cheeks. "_'So we'll never be apart.'_" The indigo-haired girl was still dazed from the _'My Hinata-chan'_. Hinata shook her head to gain back her control and opened the box. Her pearl colored eyes widened.

Inside of the box was a small, Naruto plushie. It looked exactly like the blonde ninja. It wore the same black and orange outfit, had a little black bandana with the Konoha-hitai-ate tied around its head, his whisker like markings--its eyes were even squinted the same way he did when he was confused, giving her a smile.

"Ohh... It's so...adorable!" She spoke softly as she held the plushie to her chest. "A little Naruto-kun!" Hinata cooed as she held the stuffed doll up. _'I wonder if he made this himself.'_ The Hyuuga thought as she eyed it. It looked so well made. Maybe he had someone make it especially for her. "Hm..." Her cheeks reddened even more at these thoughts.

She stood up and placed the Naruto plushie on her bed. "Stay here, little Naruto-kun." Hinata suddenly sweatdropped. _'How come I can talk like this to a doll, but not the real thing...?'_ She gave a sigh and walked out of the room. _'Maybe a nice hot bath will soothe my nerves...'_

A few minutes after the sound of her footsteps disappeared, the Naruto plushie began to shake and was suddenly enshrouded in a poof of smoke, changing into the _real_ Naruto. His face was slightly red and his eyes were wide.

Operation: Plushie was set!

He had never _actually_ been in Hinata's house. Every time, when he was a kid and he would wander onto Hyuuga property accidentally, some of the Hyuugas would try to Jyuken him into submission. Maybe even _kill_ him! And it certainly didn't change after he and Hinata started dating. They might not have tried to harm him every time he set foot on their land, but he could hear some of them talking behind his back.

Besides, he always wanted to see the inside of Hinata's room. They both got something from this present.

_'Although, she'll be very upset when she finds that I didn't get her a real present.'_ The blonde thought grimly. He wondered if _she_ would Jyuken him into submission. Hinata certainly got stronger over the past three years, but she hadn't done any physical harm to him. ..._Yet_. _'If she starts talking to Sakura-chan about how to handle me, just label me "**Dead**".'_

Naruto started to hear the sound of approaching footsteps and panicked. "Eep!" He made a hand sign and suddenly transformed back into his plushie-form. The door slid open, and in walked Hinata, who was dressed in a bathrobe.

"That felt so nice..." The Hyuuga said as she shut the door behind her. She began to undress, showing off her supple form to _"Little Naruto-kun"_. She didn't notice the plushie version of her boyfriend had a slight blush on its face as she walked over to the drawer to find her yukata.

_'Hinata-chan has grown...in more ways than I thought...!'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the indigo-haired kunoichi's figure some more. He would've stopped and looked away, but being a plushies with a non-turning head, he could not. _'She's got such a nice--EH! Stop, stop, STOP! NO IMPURE THOUGHTS ABOUT HINATA-CHAN!'_ The blonde screamed mentally, waving his little plushie arms about. Thankfully, Hinata had her back turned to him and didn't notice her boyfriend's _"gift"_ spazzing out.

_'Hanging out with Ero-Sennin has corrupted my once pure mind...'_

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, a voluptuous woman in her mid-twenties was walking down the street when she came across a stuffed panda doll.

"AWWW! It's too cute!" She cooed as she picked up the doll and started to hug it close to her chest. "It's in such good condition. Who would toss out a teddy bear that looks brand new? ...Anyway, you'll look _great_ in my room!""

The transformed Jiraiya mentally smirked. This would be wonderful _"information"_ for his _"research"_...

**X-X-X**

Later that night, Hinata slept peacefully as she clutched the chibi Naruto plushie against her chest. She had a smile on her face while Naruto...was sweating bullets. If the transformation jutsu wore off and he was found sleeping in the same bed as Hinata..._game over_.

_'Must...stay awake. But, I'm so...sleepy...'_ He yawned as Hinata held him a little closer.

"Na...ruto-kun...I love you..." The lavender-eyed girl whispered.

_'...Gee...I hope Hinata-chan won't be **too** upset once she finds out...'_ Naruto gave a yawn, which did not disturb the sleeping Hyuuga heiress. _'But...I guess dozing off for a **few measly minutes** wouldn't hurt...'_ After a few seconds, the plushie began to snore, and even _that _didn't wake up Hinata. Then again, maybe she's so deep in dreaming of Naruto and her that she doesn't mind.

**X-X-X**

The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day! ...At least, before she noticed the form of her boyfriend--now out of his illusion of a plushie version of himself--sleeping in her bed. Right next to her...and _holding _her!

"AHHH!" The kunoichi screamed, almost falling off the bed. In shock of the noise, Naruto fell off and woke up.

"What? What's going on...?" He murmured, still sleepy. He noticed that Hinata staring at him, he was in his true form, and... "Oh my..." The obi around Hinata's sleeping robe had been undone, showing off part of her body. The blonde jinchuriki blushed like a red tomato.

"N-n-naruto-kun? Wh-why are you h-here?" She stuttered.

"Uh, well, you see--"

Naruto was interrupted by the door opening. Both ninja's eyes widened in shock as Neji walked into the room. "Hinata-sama, I heard you..." He noticed Naruto, who was sitting on the floor with his hair slightly disheveled, and Hinata, who seemed to have a light red tint on her face and...her yukata open? The Hyuuga Prodigy glared at the blonde, who started to sweat.

"Uh... Hey, Neji! Y-you're looking well..."

After that, Naruto wound up in the hospital--after having the snot beat out of him by the Gentle Fist of Hyuuga Neji--, but was happy that Hinata forgave him for his little...stunt...and came to visit him during his short stay in the hospital. And they all lived happily ever after!

...Except Jiraiya, who was accidentally almost chewed to death by his subject's pet dog.

**The End**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Well...that was a weird ending. That wasn't how I planned it in the beginning. It just sort of came out. Neji and Jiraiya weren't going to make cameos either in the beginning, but... Anyway, whether you liked it or not, please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne.**


End file.
